Erma and the Super Fiends
Erma and the Super Fiends is a live action comedy television series inspired by the sketch "Once Were Heroes" by Harper Brown, created by Patrick O'Connor and produced by Monkey Business in association with Rob Lotterstein Productions for Disney Channel. The series stars Bella Thorne as Erma N'Justice, a high school student plotting to take over her neighborhood in Buffalo, and ultimately, the world. The series began with a pilot, under the name Great Evil Herlia, which first aired on September 29, 2017. On October 9, 2017, the pilot was picked up by Disney Channel, under the new name Erma and the Super Fiends, aiming the series to premiere on January 5, 2018. Plot The Super Fiends are a group of supervillains who are plotting to take over their neighborhood in Buffalo, and ultimately, the world. Their missions usually involve pranks such as gluing a penny to the sidewalk. Despite all the other citizens in the neighborhood living in suburban houses, the Super Fiends have a "secret" evil lair. The team tries to evade getting busted by Buffalo's superheroes. Bella Thorne performed the song "Nobody Can Save the Day" for the opening. Cast and characters Super Fiends Erma N'Justice * Erma N'Justice (played by Bella Thorne): Erma is the main protagonist of the series. Being a high school science genius who gets recruited by her parents after she discovers that they are secretly supervillains, Erma is described as an evil maniacal genius, but her dreams of power are constantly thwarted by a variety of factors. Usually, her paranoia, her neurosis, the incompetence of her subordinates, and often her own childish demeanour, as well as her plans are more irritating than evil. Bert N'Justice * Bert N'Justice (played by Wesley O'Mary): Bert is Erma's brother. He is a mad scientist and joins the family's supervillain team in "Fiend or Foe?". He is often ignored by his parents (especially his father), which gives him a severe inferiority complex. Sandy N'Justice * Sandy N'Justice (played by Ithaca Kremer): Sandy is Erma's 8-year-old robot sister. Her robotic nature makes her very smart, but has no social skills, although she is considered to be sassy. Her name stands for "Supervillain Antiheroic Nega Digital Youth." She does not appear in the show until the second episode "Fiend or Foe?", when the Super Fiends decide Bert wouldn't make a good enough supervillain, but he quickly proves them wrong. Robin N'Justice * Robin N'Justice (played by Jamie Chung): Robin is Erma and Bert's mom, also a supervillain. Hunter N'Justice * Hunter N'Justice (played by Matt Gourley): Hunter is Erma and Bert's dad and a supervillain. He is an evil-obsessed, ill-tempered leader of the Super Fiends. Other characters Jessica Gilligan * Jessica Gilligan (played by Maddie Baillio): Jessica is Erma's best friend. She is somewhat ditzy, but is a very outgoing person. Early on in the series, she learns about Erma's supervillain life. Production Erma and the Super Fiends was created by Patrick O'Connor, the writer of The 7D, Mickey Mouse, and the fourth season of Phineas and Ferb, and the creator of the Nickelodeon show Chickensaurus. The show was executively produced by Rob Lotterstein, who also worked on the Disney Channel shows Shake It Up! and K.C. Undercover. This is the first live action Disney Channel Original Series to be created by a cartoonist. Category:TV Category:The Real World Category:Media